


Nostalgia

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Conversation, Drabble, Religious Themes, prompt, pseudo pre canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Morir sin confesión.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> hola!
> 
> este prompt iba a usarlo con el coscón y hunter en principio, pero no les veía teniendo una conversación profunda en medio de una pelea (y tampoco me veo a mí misma escribiéndola), asi que he decidido que fuese eileen laotra persona. es un fic sin mucho sentido, pero espero q os guste.
> 
> lo de pre-canon es pq ocurre apenas unas horas antes de los eventos del juego so yeah

  1. **I think the point is to make us despair. To see ourselves as animal and ugly. To make us reject the possibility that God could love us.**



“Eileen”, dice el padre Gascoigne sin ni siquiera girarse. Todavía apoyado en la barandilla, observa indiferente el espectáculo de bestias que se está sucediendo en la calle. Gruñen, gritan y gimen de dolor, atacándose entre sí. Cree que los licántropos son las bestias más lamentables, aquellos que han perdido totalmente su humanidad.

La cazadora se apoya en la misma barandilla que él y observa, en silencio, el mismo espectáculo. Los cadáveres se amontonan en los rincones, cerca de los ataúdes. Piensa, con ironía, que parecen muertos que han logrado escapar de sus tumbas, luchando por volver a la vida casi de forma desesperada. Se gira, dándoles la espalda y mira el edificio de la Iglesia de la Sanación que se alza delante de ellos, tan imponente como tétrica.

“¿Crees que alguna vez acabará esto?”, pregunta Eileen sin despegar los ojos del edificio. Es capaz de ver todos los horrores que oculta, los secretos que mejor intentaron guardar, el infierno que allí se sucedía sin que nadie hiciese nada por frenarlo.

Oye la risa de Gascoigne a su lado. Es una risa brusca, basta, vacía.

“¿Qué sentido tendría nuestra existencia si no, Eileen?”, pregunta girándose a mirarla. “Somos cazadores, vivimos condenados a llevar las manos manchadas de sangre hasta el día en el que muramos.”

La mujer vuelve a girarse cuando deja de escuchar los gruñidos de las bestias. Ya no queda vida ahí abajo. _Ni en Yharnam_ , piensa, pero no lo dice en alto.

“Creo recordar que eras un hombre de Dios, Gascoigne, allá en tus tierras”, murmura. “¿Por qué crees que aquel que nos creó nos dejaría caer en esta tragedia, por qué permitiría que tuviésemos que matarnos unos a otros?”

Tarda un rato en responder. Se da la vuelta, y como lo había hecho Eileen hacía unos minutos, mira con atención a la Iglesia de la Sanación.

“Creo que es un castigo, una especie de plaga, un recordatorio de que el ser humano nunca será superior a él. Quiere que veamos que no somos nada, ni sarnosos perros siquiera, que no valemos absolutamente nada a sus ojos. Nos ha abandonado, Eileen. Dios ya no ama a sus creaciones.”

Eileen lo mira casi con lástima. Ha detectado el deje de tristeza en su voz, el tono de un hombre consumido por las pesadillas, por su deseo de creer en algo que le ha dado la espalda, una fe pisoteada por él mismo para poder sobrevivir. Sabe que sus acciones están únicamente motivadas para salvar a su familia, está dispuesto a morir si de esa manera sus hijas y su mujer logran ver el siguiente amanecer a la noche de cacería.

Ella ya no caza bestias, hace tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Su misión ahora es acabar con todos aquellos cazadores que perdieron el verdadero motivo hasta volverlo algo grotesco. Siempre se pregunta si Gascoigne será el siguiente al que tenga que hacer desaparecer y el pensamiento le hace estremecerse. No hay lugar para sentimientos en Yharnam, pero le tiene cierto aprecio al viejo cazador. Son pocos los que logran mantener la cordura y hablar con él es un recordatorio de ello. Ojalá que nunca sucumba a la lujuria de la sangre.

Gascoigne coge su hacha y comienza a moverse en dirección a las escaleras, pero Eileen no hace nada por retenerlo.

“Tú también lo notas, ¿verdad?” dice él sonriendo. “Hoy es noche de cacería, la sangre nos está llamando.”

Eileen asiente sin decir nada y Gascoigne se quita el sombrero haciendo una pequeña reverencia a forma de despedida.

“Que la buena sangre guíe tu camino, Eileen, y que sea una buena cacería. Ojalá que no encontremos el cadáver del otro siendo comido por los sabuesos a la próxima mañana.”

Eileen se apoya en la barandilla observando como el viejo cazador se aleja en silencio de allí. Suspira y mira el cielo, viendo como el crepúsculo va tiñendo de un color sanguinolento la cúpula celeste. Gascoigne tiene razón, esta noche ocurrirá una nueva cacería.

“Qué Dios sea contigo”, murmura entre dientes. Las palabras se las lleva el viento, ya no queda nadie cerca para escucharlas.

Sigilosamente, Eileen se arropa con su capa y se marcha de allí también.

Las calles huelen a sangre y a muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> un beso fuerte a dani por ser mi beta reader otra vez <3


End file.
